No importa
by NaY D
Summary: Entre una gran rebanada de pastel, unas cuantas salpicaduras de sangre y un juego de preguntas sin respuesta sasuke encontro el amor ¡¿Y donde mas iba a encontrarlo! Sorpresa no era su sengundo nombre... al parecer tampoco el de ella.


**¡Es el cumple de Sasuke-kun! tenia que subir algo. **

**Advertencia:** Esto no es completo obra mía. Me he basado en un relato muy bueno que leí hace tiempo. Ojo, basarse no es copiar, el argumento es el mismo o muy parecido pero la historia obviamente es diferente, dado que decidí ejecutarla en el universo de Naruto, con varias de sus características y no en uno alterno. Si, Sasukito volvió a la aldea hace cuatro años y ahora todos viven felices y contentos… más o menos. No esta debidamente editado, así que si hay mayores horrores ortográficos y gramaticales mis disculpas avanzadas.

* * *

**NO IMPORTA**

* * *

"Estoy aburrida." Se lamento por enésima vez la muchacha "Quiero hacer algo."

"Y yo quisiera un trillón de yenes." El chico hablo con el reflejo de la chica en el cristal. "Pero no siempre puedes tenerlo todo _¿Verdad?"_

* * *

De todos era bien sabido que Sakura Haruno adoraba las fiestas de cumpleaños. Más aun, adoraba las fiestas sorpresas de cumpleaños… pero no tanto como adoraba a cierto Sasuke Uchiha. Era de esperarse, entonces, que cada año desde que él volviera a la aldea, Sakura pusiera todo su empeño y dedicación en arreglarle una fiesta sorpresa de cumpleaños.

Pero de todos también era bien sabido que Sasuke Uchiha odiaba las fiestas de cumpleaños. Mas aun, las fiestas sorpresas de cumpleaños, de hecho Sasuke no encontraba ninguna dificultad en arruinar sin quererlo dicha sorpresa, no solo por ser un excelente shinobi al que nada se le escapa, si no porque los planes de sakura siempre resultaban… tremendamente obvios.

Sakura tenía todas sus esperanzas en que este año seria diferente.

"¿Sakura?"

Dicha chica de cabellos rosados casi se cae de una silla sobre la que estaba parada al oír la familiar voz de su compañero de equipo entrar al salón que tan empeñada estaba en adornar.

"¡¿Sasuke-kun?" Grito mientras intentaba bajarse con la mayor elegancia posible de la silla. "¿Qué… Que haces aquí? No… no se supone que estés aquí." Comenzó a jugar nerviosamente con los adornos que había intentado colgar de la pared antes de que él llegara, escondiéndolos detrás de su espalda.

Sasuke no tardo en notar que era lo que sakura había estado haciendo y sintió una veta de lastima por la chica, una vez mas su plan había sido un rotundo fracaso. Decidió que solo por aprecio a la chica fingiría que no vio nada.

"Naruto me dijo que era urgente que me presentara aquí." Prosiguió él, como si el letrero de **'Feliz cumpleaños sasuke****.'** No estuviera tras de ella, desplegado para que el mundo entero lo viera.

Sakura abrió los ojos de par en par. Se suponía que naruto era el encargado de entretener a sasuke por al menos dos horas mas, antes de traerlo a su fiesta 'sorpresa' "¿Na… ¡Naruto!" Sakura apretó con fuerza los adornos entre sus manos, deleitándose al imaginar que era el inepto cuellito de su inepto compañero rubio.

"Veo que no hay emergencia. Así que…" Sasuke se dio la media vuelta y se dirigió hacia la entrada.

Para luego abrir la puerta.

Excepto que… la puerta no se abrió.

De hecho sasuke ni siquiera pudo tocar la perilla, fue como si una barrera invisible hubiera rebotado su mano al simple contacto. Eso no podía ser nada bueno.

"¿Sucede algo?" Pregunta sakura concernida, al ver la cara de preocupación de Sasuke.

"Parece haber un tipo de barrera en este cuarto."

"Vamos, no seas tonto ¿Cómo va a-"

Sakura callo inmediatamente, no solo por la mirada asesina que el Uchiha le mando al cuestionar su inteligencia superior, si no porque pudo observar como la mano de sasuke parecía chocar contra un cristal invisible cada vez que intentaba alcanzar la perilla.

"Tal vez si arrojamos algo lo suficientemente grande." Propuso sakura e intento levantar un escritorio que estaba cerca sin fruto alguno.

"Tienes que estar bromeando." Murmuro el pelinegro, mirando los vanos intentos de su compañera, sospechando las razones de porque no lo conseguía.

"DIOS." Exclamo la chica al darse cuenta de lo que Sasuke estaba temiendo. "Esto no es lo que creo que es ¡¿Cierto?"

Rápidamente el chico intento hacer un jutsu básico de fuego, la posición de las manos y… nada. Al parecer la barrera no solo era como una prisión si no que también había absorbido todo el chakra necesario para cualquier clase de jutsu o técnica.

Genial.

Sakura no sabía como tomar este escenario y estar en el con sasuke como único compañero no ayudaba mucho. "Tienes razón, es obvio que esto es una broma… ¿verdad?" Pregunta Sakura con una pizca de nerviosismo. "Una broma de cumpleaños. Solo hay que esperar un poco… ya veras."

Se alejo a una esquina para tomar asiento en una silla junto a la ventana mientras acomodaba otra silla de frente a ella para estirar sus piernas sobre esta. En la tarea de subir un pierna y luego la otra, Sasuke pareció captar lo que fue un flashazo de negro encaje… pero ese tipo de pensamientos eran irrelevantes en una situación como esta.

Completamente irrelevantes.

"Solo un poco Sasuke-kun. Se aburrieran ellos antes que nosotros." Dice Sakura con firmeza y resolución.

Y así esperaron un poco, y otro poco después de eso, y otro poco… Un poco mas… hasta que ambos perdieron noción del tiempo, Sasuske sentía como si hubieran pasado días. ¡Era completamente ridículo! ¿A quien demonios se le pudo ocurrir algo tan increíblemente estupido como esto?

La respuesta le pego tan fuerte como uno de los golpes que sakura le propinaba _sin querer_ a Naruto cada vez que hacia o decía algo inapropiado.

Hablando de Naruto, cuando lograra poner sus ansiosas manitas sobre él… y no dudaba ni un segundo que la chica Yamanaka hubiera metido sus narices en el asunto también. Al igual que Tsunade, valiente Hokage tenía Konoha, era obvio que solo alguien de su calibre podría haber creado una barrera tan fuerte y eficaz.

RUBIOS,IDIOTAS.

Una vez que los encontrar… Los iba a matar hasta que murieran.

"Estoy aburrida." Se lamento por enésima vez la muchacha. "Quiero hacer algo."

"Y yo quisiera un trillón de yenes." El chico hablo con el reflejo de la chica en el cristal. "Pero no siempre puedes tenerlo todo ¿Verdad?"

Definitivamente no se podía. Sasuke lo comprobó cuando después de unos minutos, su preciado silencio fue roto, cuando cierta conversación salió a la luz. Muy en el fondo él sabia que la razón por la que se encontraba encerrado en este cuarto junto a nada mas ni nada menos que Sakura era porque los metiches de sus _amigos_ buscaron la manera de obligarlos a hablar de un tema en particular. Sin embargo, Sakura no parecía querer hablar de ello…

Hasta que lo hizo.

"Sasuke-kun yo…"

"Mereces alguien mejor." Interrumpió Sasuke, sabiendo exactamente como iba a terminar esa frase.

Y ahí estaba de nuevo… esa mirada de antipatía y dolor en el rostro de la chica.

Pero con todo lo que había sucedido previamente, Sasuke por fin creía comprender a la perfección su propia naturaleza, con un pasado tan tormentoso, una soberbia más rebelde e implacable que su cabello –No es que él pensara eso de su propio cabello, de hecho, esta es una frase de Naruto. Pero por el momento parecía tan adecuada.- y una experiencia abrumante en convertirse en la pequeña herramienta de todos los planes malvados contra Konoha y sus habitantes, Sasuke sabia que tenia que irse con cuidado, en especial cuando se trataba de no herir de nuevo a sus amigos.

"Mereces alguien que no tomara tus sentimientos a la ligera, alguien que no haya acabado con lo que le quedaba de su familia cegado por el odio, alguien que no…" Un suspiro de derrota sale de sus labios, jamás hablaba tanto y menos con ella.

"Haz encontrado otro tipo de familia aquí, con nosotr-"

"¡Precisamente por eso Sakura!" Jadea Sasuke, intentando sonar un poco más severo. Con una mirada fría fija en su rostro. "Podría lastimarte de nuevo."

Exactamente. Sasuke sabia que no podía bajar la guardia… _nunca_. Especialmente con ella, porque sabia que si lo hacia aunque fuera por un momento, terminaría cediendo por completo. Y cuando eso sucediera, cuando ella susurrara esas dos palabras en su oído –Y no, dichas palabras no son _'Te amo'_ ¿Por qué clase de tarado romántico lo toman?- él, sin remedio alguno las susurraría de vuelta.

"No importa."

Si ¿Qué tan inofensivas pueden ser esas dos palabras preguntan?

No son el _'Te amo' _que es capaz de transformar una relación de pasajera en un compromiso serio. No son el _'Lo siento' _que es capaz tirar la muralla y la mascara de desacuerdo mas grande del mundo abajo. No son el _'Soy gay' _capaz de hacer a una esposa tirarle la mejor colección de vajilla en la cara a su esposo de veinte años. No, aquellas eran palabras inofensivas que todo el mundo usa muy a menudo, palabras que Sasuke ya había oído incontables ocasiones en su vida.

Aun recordaba aquella vez que oyó las susceptibles palabras _'No importa' _de boca de –Dios lo libre de tener que admitirlo en alto.- su mejor amigo.

"¿Estas bien?" Le había preguntado kakashi a un desmoralizado Naruto.

El grupo siete caminaba por las calles de Konoha una tarde después de cumplir una de sus tantas e insignificantes misiones, cuando unas señoras comenzaron a murmurar muy fuertemente y mandar miradas de odio bastante obvias hacia el chico rubio.

"Lo que esas personas dijer-" Intento intervenir sakura.

"No importa." Corto Naruto, con la mirada en el suelo. Cuando Kakshi iba a poner una mano preocupada sobre su hombro, Naruto se dio la media vuelta y les aseguro con esa siempre presente sonrisa en su rostro. "Cuando sea Hokage todos me miraran con respeto… No importa ¡De veras!" Pero todos lograron notar un brillo peculiar en las mejillas del chico y dos gotas de agua a sus pies.

Este era el perfecto ejemplo del básico y deshonesto 'No importa'. Pero existen otros ejemplos, tal y como la cursi y juvenil adaptación que pudo presenciar a lo lejos por parte de Shikamaru cuando a este le toco despedir a la chica rubia de la aldea de la arena.

"Creí que no eras un persona mañanera." Replico ella con una sonrisa cuando lo encontró esperándola en la calle muy temprano por la mañana.

Shikamaru mantuvo su aburrida y hastiada fachada hasta el final. "Es problemático, pero alguien tiene que hacerlo. No importa."

Y mientras ella tomaba la delantera, una sonrisa taimada y algo enternecida se formo en el rostro de Shikamaru.

Pero el _'No importa' _al que se estaba enfrentando ahora… no sabia como ubicarlo. Simple y sencillamente porque había salido de _sus_ labios, de los labios de Sakura Haruno. No podía comprender sus sentimientos cuando ella estaba presente, y eso era tremendamente irritante para un shinobi tan grandioso como él. Que algo escape de su comprensión es inocuo de un Uchiha.

"Te lo he dicho una y otra vez, Sasuke-kun" Susurra la chica "Lo único que me importa es tu felicidad."

"Igual yo." Contesta él con la mirada fija en el suelo. "Por eso creo que mereces alguien mejor."

Sakura dejo salir un bufido de sus labios y con los brazos cruzados comenzó a caminar en vaivén por el cuarto. Seguir los movimientos erráticos de la chica comenzaron a marearlo un poco.

Hasta que ella se paro en seco y con una cara roja de coraje, tan roja como los globos que pobremente adornaban la sala le grito "¡Eres el tipo mas terco y deficiente que conozco!"

Y él estaba completamente de acuerdo.

"¿Por qué te empeñas en vivir en el pasado? ¿Por qué no eres capaz de seguir adelante?" Grito, tirando de sus propios cabellos. "Lo que paso, paso. ¡Tienes que dejar de castigarte por eso!"

Sasuke se sentía muy tenso ahora, como si estuviera en la sala de un psiquiatra, o como un chico que estaba siendo rechazado por una chica… por enésima vez. Bueno, ese compás no iba con su tonada.

"Tu no entiendes." Ya era demasiado tarde, cuando se dio cuenta el veneno ya había salido de su boca. Solo pudo morder su labio arrepentido.

"… Cierto." Asintió ella, volviendo a su asiento junto a la ventana.

"Hn." Sasuke se encontraba un poco confundido. No sabiendo que contestar al hecho de que le diera la razón tan fácilmente, no estaba seguro de que eso fuera sarcasmo o resignación.

Para matar el tiempo pensó en hondear sobre su duda con la causa de todas ellas. Pero cuando se giro para hablar con Sakura, la encontró serenamente dormida, sentada en una de las tantas y vacías silla junto a la ventana.

Tomo asiento en otra silla un poco alejada y la miro dormir un rato hasta que se dio cuenta de algo vital e innegable '_No era normal._' Mirar a la gente mientras duerme no es normal y también podría ser considerado como descortés. Ahora, él podría ser muchas cosas, compuesto, responsable, serio, orgulloso, engreído, amargado, rencoroso, vengat… erg… el punto es que ser descortés es una de las tantas cosas que Sasuke no es.

Al menos eso cree él. Entonces ¿Por qué sus ojos parecían negarse a mirar hacia otro lado que no fuera el rostro de la chica?

La temperatura de la noche y la suave llovizna de afuera hacen que el aliento de Sakura empañe el cristal cuando este sale de su boca en finas exhalaciones, creando un perfecto círculo de vapor. Inmediatamente cruza por la cabeza de Sasuke que cuando ella despierte, si lo nota, no perderá tiempo en dibujar con la punta de su dedo una carita feliz sobre el empeñado vidrio. Sencillamente es algo que Sakura haría.

"…asuke-kun, hey, Sasuke-kun ¿Estas ahí?"

La voz de Sakura lo saco de su mundito de pensamientos. No sabia cuanto tiempo había pasado y al principio le había parecido que esa voz llamándole era parte de sus cavilaciones, siendo que, trágicamente, pertenecía a la protagonista de estas. La miro pensativa y tal vez preocupada, se había acercado al él al no recibir una respuesta a su primer llamado.

Tras ella, en su antigua posición junto a la ventana, pudo descubrir una carita feliz muy mal dibujada sobre el cristal.

Burlándose de él y su aterradora situación.

Conocía a Sakura mas de lo que se conocía a si mismo.

"Una galleta por tus pensamientos." Hablo de nuevo la chica.

Esa era una de las cualidades que él nunca entenderá de Sakura: Era alegre, espontanea y muy impredecible. Su capacidad de sobrepasar un momento tenso -¿Por qué iba alguien como ella a guardar un rencor innecesario?- e intentar alivianar la situación.

Sasuke sonríe al ver una galleta con chispas de chocolate pasear frente a su cara. Esa es otra cosa que jamás comprenderá sobre ella: Su inherente habilidad para hacerlo sonreír, bueno, lo mas parecido a eso en el acervo facial de Sasuke uchiha. "Esa es una oferta verdaderamente mezquina de tu parte."

Aun así, Sasuke estira su mano para apartar la galleta de su rostro y pasea su mirada por el cuarto, buscando algo con que entretenerla, para olvidar el incomodo tema en el que se habían sumergido hace unos minutos.

"¿Porque siempre usan ese color para las oficinas?"

"¿En serio?" Una fina ceja rosada se alza interrogativamente. "¿_Eso_ es en lo que piensas?" No le creyó, naturalmente, si él fuera ella tampoco se habría creído a si mismo. Luego toma asiento en una silla cerca de él.

"¿Sabes lo que yo pienso?"

Seria una mentira decir que la pregunta no despertó su curiosidad. Pero no estaba seguro de querer oír una respuesta, aun no sabia si era por tratarse de algo que él no desea oír o algo que quiere oír pero que no debería.

"Pienso… en porque nunca te das una oportunidad."

Su voz suena vacía. Sasuke instintivamente mira hacia otro lado, para no mirar ese sentimiento reflejado en su rostro.

"A… A veces quisiera dármela…" Responde él casi sin aliento. Alegrándose un poco al descubrir que es verdad, incontables veces ha pasado esto por su cabeza.

"¡¿Y porque no lo haces entonces?" Se para y grita furiosa Sakura. "¿Realmente crees que soy tan infantil, que sigo esperando un príncipe azul y perfecto? todos nos equivocamos y-"

"Intente matarte." La interrumpe abruptamente. "Creo que es algo ligeramente mas serio que una simple equivocación."

Sakura lo mira, ese dolor tan familiar escrito en sus ojos "No digo que no sea algo grave… Pero ese no eras tu, tu estas aquí, ahora, haz vuelto y... te amo."

_Oh no. No, no no._

Lo ha dicho, finalmente lo ha dicho, esas dos palabras que tanto temía. Has caído en la trampa Sasuke uchiha, estas en el fondo, muy, muy, muy… muy en el fondo ¿Cómo saldrás de esta?

Sasuke suspira cansinamente, sobando el puente de su nariz con el pulgar y el índice de su mano y antes de que pueda decir algo mas, algo que Sakura naturalmente asume serán palabras de rechazo. Entonces más enfurecida aun, con una mirada tan cargada de desesperación que por un milisegundo Sasuke teme por el severo daño físico que será infringido en su persona. Ella pasa de él y se dirige hacia un de los enormes y pesados escritorios liberando un estruendoso grito.

"¿Q-Qué haces?" Pregunta vivamente el pelinegro.

Ella lloriquea y se queja mientras afianza sus manos a ambos lados del escritorio, intentando al parecer, levantarlo. Ahora es claro para Sasuke que finalmente la ha vuelto loca y desearía no estar atrapado en un cuarto con ella y sin una gota de chakra en el cuerpo para defenderse.

"No creo que puedas lograrlo sin…" El obvio comentario muere en su lengua cuando sakura le dedica una mirada de '¡¿Quieres dejarme en paz maldita sea?' y prosigue con su ardua pero inútil tarea.

Al mirarla batallar tan embarazosamente, Sasuke siente un deseo innato de ofrecer ayuda. Pero primero decide hacer una pregunta.

"¿Planeas lanzarme eso si logras levantarlo?"

Ella lo voltea a ver nuevamente, pero esta vez con una sonrisa un tanto maniaca y un tanto atractiva, Sasuke ya no sabe que pensar de sus gestos faciales. "No," Eso fue un poco inesperado. "Planeaba lanzarlo hacia la ventana para poder salir de aquí."

"Aa." Sasuke asiente con la cabeza. Aunque las acciones de Sakura no están encaminadas a causarle daño severo a su persona, no puede evitar preguntarse si en verdad sus palabras no la habrán puesto un poquito histérica.

"Aa." Repite ella con burla. "¡¿Es lo único que sabes decir? ¡Eres tan irritante!"

Sakura marcha decididamente hacia donde esta la puerta y se arroja a si misma contra ella, solo para ser rebotada por la barrera. Es claro para sasuke ahora si esta completamente ida.

"Eso no va a funcionar."

La chica ignora el comentario y continúa arrojándose una y otra vez contra la barrera.

Sasuke hace el amago de detenerla poniendo ambas manos frente a ella en señal de que debe parar.

"Sakura" Llama su nombre mas suavemente. "Ya es suficiente." La toma por el hombro y ella se para en seco como si una descarga de electricidad le hubiera atacado. "… Gracias." Suspira Sasuke para si mismo.

Pero esas palabras de alguna manera han detonado un aura aun más amenazadora en la pelirrosa que ahora lo mira con fuego en los ojos. Y no en el mejor de los sentidos.

"¿Gracias?... ¡¿GRACIAS?¡" Repite ella, golpeándolo con el dedo índice en el pecho. "¡Eres increíble! ¡De verdad! Ugh… Ya no soporto estar aquí contigo." Lo empuja lejos de ella y se recuesta sobre el gran escritorio que hace unos minutos había intentado arrojar contra la ventana. Abandonando cualquier esperanza de salir.

Sasuke decide conservar su distancia y se sienta en el otro extremo de la habitación. Realmente desearía que ella simplemente se durmiera para poder observarla mientras duerme y reprimirse sobre lo anormal que esto le resulta. Con esto se da cuenta de que esta sentado donde ella dormitaba hace un rato y de cómo la sonrisa de aquella carita feliz ahora luce como la de un vampiro, dado que el vapor hizo que ambos extremos gotearan un poco.

Su atención se fija una vez mas en la pelirrosa cuando la mira sentarse sobre el escritorio y colocar algo sobre sus piernas, es su pastel de cumpleaños.

"¿Ahora que haces?"

"Voy a engordar." Dice mientras con el cuchillo corta una gran porción y hace un intento por meter toda en su boca de un jalón.

"Lo harás si te comes el pastel entero."

"Voy a engordar, ese será tu castigo." Sasuke la miro, en espera a que continuara con su explicación. "Me pondré fea y gorda y será por tu culpa, entonces no te quedara de otra que casarte conmigo por lastima y ser infeliz con tu fea y gorda esposa ¡Te lo mereces!"

"Hermosa imagen mental." Contesta el pelinegro con sarcasmo. Y mira hacia otro lado, intentando ignorar el show que estaba haciendo de ella misma.

Cualquiera pensaría que ver a alguien atascarse de pastel de esa manera seria gracioso y un tanto entretenido. Pero Sasuke encontraba su soez ingesta calórica más que nada… perturbadora. Tal vez porque -Aunque jamás lo admita.- a sus ojos ella es… perfecta, tal vez porque muy en el fondo desea que esa perfecta, esbelta y delicada figura sea, bueno, perfecta, esbelta y delicada por siempre y comer de esa forma de ninguna manera contribuirá a ello.

"Una buena Kunoichi y que se precie de serlo sabe que no es bueno, ni sano comer de esa forma." Sasuke le arrebata el cuchillo, ignorando el hecho de cómo sus dedos habían rozado los de ella durante esa acción y de la pequeña sensación que recorrió su espina ante tal contacto. No era momento para eso…

Pero esa sensación había sido ta… ¡Concentración demonios! Ahora necesitaba concentrarse en otra cosa.

"No solo eso, también eres medico ¿Cómo vas a pedirle a tus pacientes que sean saludables cuando tu misma no puedes mantener una dieta saludable?" Sakura no tenia ni idea de si él esperaba una respuesta a su pregunta hasta que sasuke volvió a hablar. "Son demasiados carbohidratos ¿Sabes lo que pueden causarte?" Una vez mas, sakura esperaba que fuera una pregunta retorica. Y la inmediata respuesta de sasuke lo confirmo. "Puede causarte miles de enfermedades, no solo obesidad, también diabetes y eso puede provocarte ceguera o incluso la perdida de alguna de tus piernas o brazos…" él sabia que estaba actuando como un padre regañando a una niña de cinco años, su cabeza le gritaba que se callara de una buena vez, que estaba exagerando pero su boca no parecía saber como hacerlo.

Sakura solo lo veía con la boca abierta, intentando analizar todo lo que decía y sorprendida de cómo su cuerpo había entrado en un frenesí total, caminaba de un lado para otro y movía sus manos y sus brazos a una velocidad casi tan rápida como sus palabras.

Sasuke intuía que estaba actuando como un loco, pero no creía poder parar.

"Esta bien, esta bien. No necesitas cortarte las venas por eso." Contesto sakura una vez que este se calmo un poco.

El pelinegro no sabía si eso era una burla a su dramática declaración de la salud y el bienestar social, o al desesperado y tonto plan de ella para obtener su atención, o al hecho de que su brazo estaba sangrando considerablemente…

Momento.

¿Su brazo sangrando? Eso tampoco era normal, de hecho era completamente heterodoxo.

"¡Maldita sea!" Al parecer, tan envuelto estaba en su pequeña reprimenda que sin querer, en una de sus inusuales y exageradas gesticulaciones se había cortado a si mismo.

Porque ese es el gran shinobi que Sasuke uchiha es… _Claro_.

Sakura luce igualmente inquieta. Es obvio que no quiere ser la enamorada del hombre que se suicido con un cuchillo para pastel, él mismo no quería ser el hombre que se suicido con un cuchillo para pastel. Ya tenia suficiente con ser el chico que beso a Naruto, el que mato a su hermano, el que traiciona a Konoha, el que... Bueno, comprenden la idea.

La herida no era muy grande pero sangraba mucho y Sakura sabía que sin su jutsu curativo seria difícil cerrarla, solo podían intentar detenerla. Pero estaba tan nerviosa que en un descuido apretó en un lugar incorrecto haciendo que la sangre fluyera más prominentemente aun, manchando el piso, el pantalón y la camisa de sasuke y su falda.

Después que lograra concentrarse mejor, le aplico un torniquete como era debido y con una de las servilletas de tela que había en la mesa contuvieron la sangre hasta que esta paro.

"Lamento lo de la sangre." Se disculpo Sakura después.

"Esta bien, no es como si… la necesitara." Murmura Sasuke un tanto hastiado ya. Luego se da un golpe contra la pared con la cabeza al darse cuenta de lo incoherente de su comentario, no solo era incoherente, también era tonto. Es un hecho que la sangre puede ser muy necesaria, en caso de que uno desee, ya saben… _vivir._

Una vez más, el silencio reinaba. Ella estaba acostada en su escritorio –Con el pastel ahora a una distancia prudente.- y el sentado en la esquina.

"¿Quieres hacer algo?"

Sasuke la miro como si tuviera dos cabezas, no podía entender sus cambios de humor, ya estaba un poco acostumbrado a ellos, pero aun así no fallaba en sorprenderlo lo fácil que la chica pasaba de un estado a otro.

"De… ¿Algo?... No s… ¿Que?" A estas alturas podría vivir de decir incoherencias.

"¿Qué tal si jugamos a las cinco preguntas?" Sugirió nuevamente la Kunoichi.

"Per- Porq?... Tu, no ¿Que?"

En serio ¡¿Porque no se dedico mejor a eso? Esa, nuevamente era la frase más incoherente y estúpida jamás dicha por un shinobi.

"Sasuke-kun ¿Quieres o no?" Sakura lo saco de su autocompasión con esa pregunta, apresurándolo a decidir. Sasuke estaba dudoso pero…

"Como sea."

"Muy bien." Sakura se sienta sobre el escritorio con las piernas cruzadas en forma de ocho. "Ahora… ¿Cómo se juega eso?"

Eso fue tan inesperado.

"¿Sugieres un juego que no sabes jugar?" Pregunta Sasuke con un tono demasiado burlesco. Sakura le tira una mirada asesina y un trozo de pastel sobrante que él evita sin problemas.

Después de explicarle que el juego consiste en simplemente hacer preguntas a las cuales la otra persona solo puede contestar con si o no, ella lo mira escéptica por un momento y luego sonríe.

"Tu comienza."

"¿Segura?" Pregunta él, igual de escéptico.

"Si."

"¿Sigues enojada conmigo?"

"No."

"¿Entonces estamos bien?"

"No." Esa respuesta no aclaraba mucho, pero tal vez lo haría.

"… ¿Todavía me amas?"

Sakura se mordió el labio inferior y miro hacia otro lado.

"Sakura."

Con una mirada sumamente apenada y un sonrojo exquisito lo miro de frente. "Si."

Sasuke no podía evitar mirarla fijamente, su rostro, su expresión compungida y la forma en la que sus mejillas se tornaban mas rojas aún bajo su escrutinio. Dios, quería decirle tantas cosas en ese momento, quería observar su rostro mientras le decía esas cosas y tomarla entre sus brazos y repetirle una y otra vez que él…

No. no era momento de decir eso.

"… Yo igual."

O tal vez si.

Los ojos de sakura no fallaron en expresar toda la sorpresa que esas palabras le causaron. Pero tan inmediatamente como se abrieron, se entornaron hasta casi cerrarse, mirando al chico con recelo.

"Eso… no es una pregunta." Su respuesta lo descompuso un poco, pero lo ocultó bastante bien.

"¿Hablas en serio?"

"Si."

"¡Acabo de decir que también te amo y t-" Se detuvo un momento, tomo aliento y se calmo. Estaba bien, estaba más que bien, si ella quería seguir el juego eso es lo que él haría. "Bien ¿Qué tal esto?..."

Se paro y fue hasta donde ella, tomo torpemente una de sus manos entre las suyas y deposito un tierno beso en ella, mirándola fijamente.

"Sakura… ¿M-Me harías uhm, el honor… alguna vez… de salir conmigo?"

La miro a la expectativa, jamás en su vida había hecho algo ni ligeramente romántico, si Naruto lo estaba viendo era obvio que se estaba destornillando de la risa ante su pobre intento.

"Se acabaron tus preguntas."

"¡¿Que?" Ni siquiera intento ocultar su desaire esta vez. Intento negociar con ella. "No, dijiste cinco. Solo has contestado tres."

"Tu primer pregunta fue '¿Segura?'"

"Esa no cuenta."

"Claro que cuenta, yo dije _'tu comienza' _y preguntaste algo ¿No?"

"Pe-"

"Y tu ultima pregunta fue _'¿Hablas en serio?'_"

Sasuke hizo una cuenta mental y luego apunto un dedo acusatorio contra la chica. "¡Eso no es justo! Me confundiste."

Sakura lo miro indignada. "¡¿YO te confundí?" se bajo del escritorio empujándolo en el proceso. "Tu eres el confuso aquí." Le golpeo el pecho con el puño remarcando cada palabra. "¡¿De donde salió esa declaración tan repentina? ¡¿Qué demonios significa?"

"… Significa lo que significa." Contesto él, luchando por no ruborizarse como el chiquillo que ya _no _era.

Sakura lo miro colérica. "¿Qué hay con todo eso que habías dicho?" Lo encaro con los brazos en el aire para enfatizar que tan molesta estaba. "¿No merezco -según tu.- alguien mejor? ¿Alguien menos peligroso, mas estable, menos amargado?"

Era cierto. Sasuke cayó en la cuenta de eso. Él seguía siendo igualmente peligroso para ella, igualmente inestable y aunque doliera reconocerlo, igualmente amargado. Pero mas que nada, había caído en la cuenta de que al mirarla, al tenerla cerca, al oírle decir cuanto lo amaba y sentir que podía contestar con la misma honestidad a ese sentimiento, comparado con eso, su pasado, su miedo, su inseguridad…

"No importa." Contesto firmemente.

Era inevitable, Sasuke lo supo cuando la jalo hacia su cuerpo y sus labios por fin tocaron los suyos, de lo único de lo que estaba seguro era que la amaba, la amaba tanto como amaba respirar su esencia y de que su boca sabía… a pastel.

A _su_ pastel de cumpleaños, un cumpleaños que definitivamente y a pesar de todo había sido toda una sorpresa.

Y mientras ella recorría su negra cabellera con sus manos -Ignorante de su gran triunfo.- ambos pueden oír el sonido de aplausos y silbidos provenientes del entrado del salón.

"¡Ya era hora teme!"

"¡Así se hace frentona!"

"Esto me recuerda una escena en Icha Icha Paradise."

Ambos finalmente y a regañadientes terminan el beso y miran a toda la muchedumbre de amigos que los observan tan atentamente, como si de animales de zoológico se tratase.

Después de que la fiesta ha terminado, él la mira frente a la ventana, soplando sobre el cristal y dibujando caritas felices. Su innegable instinto sádico interior no puede evitar querer jugar un poco con ella, una vez más. Era tan sexy verla enojada.

Con una sonrisa ladina Sasuke se acerca abrazándola por la espalda y murmura en su oído. "Tu fiesta sorpresa fue un rotundo fracaso… Otra vez."

Ella se gira hacia él en el abrazo, lo mira con ira fingida y se lame los labios antes de susurrar en su oído de vuelta. "No importa."

Y por ridículo o cursi que parezca, Sasuke no puede contenerse de repetir la misma frase, añadiendo la palabra 'Definitivamente' al principio.

**お誕生日おめでとうございます…サスケくん****!**


End file.
